


What Life Gives You

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying Kurt was mad was the understatement of the century—Kurt Hummel was beyond pissed and he was going to let the world now it. Or at the very least, let his idiot husband know it.</p><p>Originally posted: August 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Life Gives You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in August 2011 for gleempreg's weekly challenge. The prompts given: pregnancy tests and tantrums.

Saying Kurt was mad was the understatement of the century—Kurt Hummel was beyond pissed and he was going to let the world now it, or least let his idiot husband know it.

To back track a little in this story, a few hours before Kurt Hummel—fashionista and up and coming fashion designer—had found himself in his corner pharmacy grabbing the first pregnancy test his hands had landed on. He had known since he was a teenager that he had the small possibility of becoming pregnant, but it was a possibility that Kurt had never once really thought about coming true—in hindsight…he might should have. Oops…  
   
After a raised eyebrow from the pimple faced cashier, the young fashion designer had stormed home, ready to hopefully prove himself wrong and pass this whole sickness thing off as the flu.  
   
As he sat on the edge of the bathtub—waiting for the three minutes to be up—Kurt couldn’t help but experience a range of emotions from disappointment to excitement…disappointment if he was pregnant at his age and excitement at the prospect of a beautiful baby with his husband’s gorgeous brown eyes. The dinging of the timer pulled Kurt from his thoughts, making him very aware that it was time to face the music. Pushing his shoulders back and tilting his chin up, Kurt grabbed for the test, where it had rested on the bathroom sink mocking him. Having read the box a few times before even taking the test, Kurt knew immediately the little pink plus sign meant two things…1) he was pregnant and 2) he was going to kill his husband.  
   
Kurt shook the little stick his hand—as though it was a magic eight ball and he had could change its answer—before throwing it at the sink mirror, watching as it bounced against the glass and land in the sink. With a scowl on his face, Kurt regarded the white stick for a moment before leaving it where it had fallen. He knew what he was going to do with that little piece of plastic, and his husband wasn’t going to like it. Stomping into the kitchen, Kurt retrieved a plastic sandwich bag and returned to bathroom to put the stick in it. He might be mad but that didn’t mean he wanted to throw the germ infested stick at his husband—Kurt knew where it had been and he still had to kiss his husband’s face when everything was said and done.  
   
Just as Kurt finished tucking the offending object away in its little plastic envelope, the sound of the front door was heard through the little apartment. Whirling on his heel, the fashion designer marched into the living room, stopping inches from his husband, who stood in the small entry way between the door and the living room. With a fling of his wrist, Kurt threw the bag at his husband’s face, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the other man to register what it meant.  
   
“Does this mean…” The other man trailed off, as his eyes took in the plus sign on the stick. Kurt curtly nodded at the man, causing the man’s eyes to brighten and a grin to spend across his face. “But I thought…”  
   
“I never got tested, it was always a possibility.” Kurt replied, never moving from his position in the living room. As he continued to stand, half glaring at his husband, as the other man’s face morphed into a look of pure rapture, Kurt began to wonder if he should really be all that pissed about the results. With only the murmur of his husband’s name to get his attention, Kurt took a chance and leaped into the man’s arms—knowing that he would be caught, because Noah Puckerman wouldn’t have let him fall.  
   
“I thought the mood swings weren’t supposed to happen until later.” Puck remarked as his tighten his grip on Kurt, ensuring the man wouldn’t slip.  
   
“Shut up. I’m going to be fat during the New York Fashion Week and its all your fault.” Kurt glared at his husband.  
   
“Really, all my fault. I do seem to remember you being an active participant…does, “oh, No-ah, harder…yes, yes, right there…ring any bells?”  
   
The fashionista landed a smack to Puck’s arm, causing the man to tighten his grip. Kurt rolled his eyes at the man. “Hush, but don’t think I’m still not mad at you, but a little less so after seeing your face. You really want this…with me.”  
   
“I married you knowing that we might never have kids and I was okay with that; but Kurt you are giving me…us an amazing gift.” Puck told the man, moving them away from the front door and towards the couch. With Kurt still in his arms, Puck sunk into the cushions, waiting for Kurt to settle on his chest before speaking again. “Why did you throw the test at my head?”  
   
“Does it matter?” Kurt retorted.  
   
“Guess not.” The former jock replied, placing a kiss in Kurt’s hair. “I want you to be happy about this.”  
   
“I am happy.” Kurt whispered. “I just never expected it to be true. The possibility was there, but since when has life ever gone my way.”  
   
“Life gave you, me.”  
   
“No, Puck. You gave me, you. And I can never ask for anything better.” Kurt said, shifting slightly as Puck placed one of his hands on Kurt’s still flat stomach. “Now, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I want to cuddle, and in a few hours, I will send you to forage for dinner for me and the baby. And if you play your cards right, I might give you a very nice reward.”  
   
“A nice reward, huh.” Puck repeated. “I think I can handle those directions.”  
   
“You better. Otherwise, I might feel another early onset mood swing coming on.” Kurt said, grinning into his husband’s face.  
   
“And we can’t have that.” Puck retorted, wrapping a hand around Kurt’s neck and tugging the slimmer man into a heated kiss. Kurt murmured into the kiss, but Puck ignored him—it wasn’t important and even if it was, Kurt could tell him again later. After all he fully intended to collect his reward from his amazing husband when the night was done….and he did.


End file.
